Maybe
by HaNa-Ah
Summary: Muchas cosas vinieron a su cabeza cuando aquella noticia salió a la luz, pero no podía creerlo. Tal vez él hubiera sido capaz de cambiar algo, tal vez las cosas hubieran sido diferentes pero sus deseos no podrían cambiar lo que su egoísmo en el pasado había causado. Sabo. OS.


**D**_isclaimer._  
Los personajes le pertenecen a Oda-sensei-sama (?) La idea fue mía, las especulación son de muchos :)  
Oda-sama por favor escucha nuestras plegarias TT_TT

Esto está situado momentos después del final de Guerra y la segunda parte tal vez unos meses después o así :)

_**ADVERTENCIA.** _Spoiler, Spoiler everywhere :) Si aun no llegan a la saga de Marineford o a la de Impel Down no lean D:

* * *

No podía llorar a pesar de tener el rostro empapado a causa de la lluvia. Sabía que podía hacerlo porque su jefe se había llevado a todos para que pudiera hacerlo pero no pudo. Cerraba los ojos y suspiraba con fuerza intentando contener los recuerdos que golpeaban contra su cabeza con una fuerza descomunal propia de un gigante, pero le resultaba casi imposible. Era irónico, porque él creía que ya nada era imposible.

Lo asaltaban los flashbacks cada tanto y se retorcían en su cabeza, burlones. Regocijantes, sin importarles e ignorando su sufrimiento. ¿Era ese su castigo? Seguramente lo merecía, si pero… ¿él? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué, de entre todos él? No… ellos. Los dos. Sus hermanos. Uno se había ido y el otro seguramente estaba sufriendo. ¿Y él? El no pudo hacer nada más que estar pendiente de las noticias.

Se sentía enfadado y frustrado porque no lo habían dejado ir. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si hubiera llegado? Estaba casi seguro de la respuesta pero no se atrevía a ponerla en palabras porque eso solo haría que le doliera más. Que las posibilidades hubieran estado abiertas, que _hubiera_ habido posibilidades es lo que más le dolía. Si hubieran peleado juntos él y su hermano menor seguramente lo habrían rescatado. Ahora mismo ellos tres estarían brindando, comiendo y riendo, pero no se le permitió y eso lo frustraba.

¿Qué haría ahora? ¿Si se encontraba alguna vez con Luffy que le diría? ¿Lo siento? No podría hacerlo. Él no había asesinado a Ace pero se sentía como si lo hubiera hecho. ¿Y si no hubiera desaparecido? ¿Y si hubiera regresado a casa con sus hermanos cuando se le ofreció la oportunidad? Probablemente eso no hubiera pasado… ¿verdad? Tal vez.

No importaba, sin embargo, como se sintiera. Tampoco importaban sus interrogantes ni lo que pudo haber pasado porque él ya no estaba y nunca iba a volver.

…

Caminaba montaña arriba sin prisa y con las manos en los bolsillos. Sentía la brisa del aire golpear su rostro pero a pesar de que lo hacía con fuerza no lo sentía como un golpe sino como el firme abrazo de un viejo amigo. Sus ojos no podían despegarse de las puntas de sus botas que chocaban de vez en vez con rocas minúsculas y seguían avanzando al mismo ritmo siempre.

Supo cuando llegó porque el viento cambio. Ahí era más tranquilo, más silencioso, como si también él estuviera de luto y entonces suspiro levantando la mirada.

Ahí estaba él, sentado mirándolo con burla y ambos sonrieron. Uno casi con lágrimas en los ojos y el otro con el mismo rostro que había tenido siempre. Sabo se sentó frente a él y saco todo lo que tenía dentro de la bolsa que le colgaba al hombro. Un pequeño taburete, una botella de Sake y tres vasos. Era ridículo, pero era la única forma en la que podía saludarlo.

Sus manos temblaban cuando abrió la botella y derramo un poco de licor dentro de cada vaso. Con los ojos cerrados recordaba vívidamente sus rostros sonrientes y todos los momentos que habían pasado juntos. Ya no le temía a los recuerdos, les estaba dando la bienvenida.

Aspiro como no lo había hecho en muchos años y con firmeza tomo uno de los vasos y lo levanto como si hubiera chocado con otros dos. Aun con movimientos torpes y muy lentamente lo acerco a su rostro y se detuvo a escasos centímetros de sus labios esperando a que estos dejaran de temblar. Articulaba palabras que no podía decir y disculpas que nadie podía oír pero esto no lograba confortarlo.

Cerró la mano izquierda con fuerza sobre su pantalón azul claro que estaba usando especialmente para ese día y se bebió todo el licor sin respirar. Solo había bebido licor una vez en su vida y ahora lo volvía a hacer. No lo haría de nuevo nunca. Bueno… tal vez, si alguna vez se reencontraba con Luffy.

Dejo el pequeño baso con cuidado junto a los otros y los miro fijamente formando una media sonrisa triste e insípida. Aun pedía disculpas, aun se lamentaba pero casi no le prestaba atención a esto. Estaba concentrado en los rostros de las dos personas que eran más importantes para él que nadie en todo el mundo. No se dio cuenta de cuando comenzó a llorar pero si sintió aquel golpe en su espalda que lo hizo levantarse de golpe y abrir los ojos como platos. No volteo, pero sabía a quien pertenecía aquella mano cálida y grande.

Sabo sonrió y aun con lágrimas en los ojos murmuro.

—Adiós hermano. Que duermas bien.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^ a mi casi me saco una lagrima cuando lo leí completo y escuchando Time Forgets de Yiruma pero lo escribí yo así que no vale XD  
Como muchos fans de OP yo rezo todas las noches (?) porque Sabo esté vivo TTwTT hay cosillas en el manga que nos hacen creer que así es pero todo puede pasar T^T Este OS es mi deseo *-*)9 En finn~  
El titulo del OS no tiene casi nada que ver con la historia pero como ya dije, estaba escuchando a Yiruma y escogí un nombre al azar ewe

**H**a**N**a~


End file.
